Sharon Tate Ghost (episode)
Sharon Tate Ghost is the season premiere of Season 9 of . The season kicks off with the heading to to investigate the Oman House, a site filled with paranormal activity and has a relation linked to the Manson Murders of 1969 that killed Sharon Tate. And to add on to the murders, the house is also claimed that a Native American's remains were intered under the home in the 'Earthen Wall Room. Will the GAC bring peace to this house? Preliminary Investigation The GAC meet David Oman, the owner of the Oman house, and he tells them that there is a lot of paranormal activity going on. To see the evidence of the activity go to www.youtube.com/davidoman He shows them around the house. They also interviewed a woman who was traumatized by the Paranormal Activity surrounding the house, that she promised herself to never return. Lockdown Evidence |-|Pre-Investigation= *Physical Harm: Nick explains that before they arrived to the house, on the way from the car ride to the house, he claims that it felt like 2 hands were twisting his stomach. *Moving Object: A figurine on the aquarium falls over by itself. *Physical Contact: Throughout the interviews, Zak feels discomforted by the energy in the house. |-|Investigation= *Residual Noises: Loud bangs, Door slamming, Footsteps or Dragging sounds, Knocking, Banging *Physical Contact: Zak starts to get an uneasy feeling, making him not want to go downstairs. *EVPs: Talking or singing *Physical Contact: Zak and Nick claim that their heart rates started to go up. *Apparition: A ball of light appeared near Zak's legs and vanishes off camera, if it was coming out of the room. *Spirit Box Voices: "hey Nick", "hi", "I did" *Physical Contact: Zak starts to feel panicked in the basement and claimed that an unseen entity jumped onto him. *Physical Harm: As Nick felt burning at his stomach, red marks start to appear on his chest. *Apparition: A strange spinning anomaly appeared above the door, swirled down and vanished. *Moving Object: The black skeleton figurine fell over on the aquarium. *Physical Contact: Once again, Nick feels pain on his stomach, but this time there is no marks. *Visual Sighting: Nick claims to see a strobing ball of light at the door's threshold. *Apparition: 2 strobing balls of light disappear into Nick's head. *Apparition: As Zak was getting Nick, a very bright ball of light strobes down the mirror and disappears. *Apparition: As Zak was putting the X camera in another view, another ball of light appeared, with an interference on the camera. Notes *While the seasons 1-8 of Ghost Adventures premiered episodes on Fridays, The Oman House was the first episode of a new season to premiere on a Saturday. *This season features a completely new Intro to the show. *The first episode take place on Saturdays. *Not just that David Oman Produced the film, House at the End of the Drive, a movie inspired by the activity going on at his house and the murder of Sharon Tate, but he also posted YouTube video of the shocked evidence under his channel, www.youtube.com/DavidOman . References Category:Ghost Adventures Season 9 Category:Ghost Adventures Volume 11